Obsessions and Persistent Kids
by RayneSummer
Summary: Nate's obsessed with a recent job and hasn't eaten or rested in days. Elena employs Sully's help.


**Universe:** _Uncharted_ (game series)

 **Characters & Themes: **Nate, Elena, Sully; family, humour, caring

 _V. small note: yes i know i haven't written in ages sush I found the Uncharted games after finishing Tomb Raider and am way too emotionally invested in them to stop now. So prob expect more of this, especially hurt/comfort, obvs._

* * *

"Are you planning on stopping that any time soon?"

Nate barely glances up from the notes that are spread absolutely everywhere on the hotel's desk. "Not really," he barely audibly murmurs in reply.

Elena rolls her eyes. She's mostly new to dealing with this side of Nate; he's found out about a new job in Egypt, but has yet to go. That isn't even the problem. The problem is that the damn idiot is so obsessed with researching this lost treasure thing that he had barely rested in the past few days.

But, for the third day in a row, there's not much Elena can do. She sighs and turns around, leaving Nate to his work.

It's a couple of hours later, at lunch time, when she hears a crash and, even from down the hall, a muttered choice curse of Nate's: "shit."

Frowning a little, she juggles the bag of take-out into one hand and uses the other to unlock the hotel door and step into their room.

"Nate?" she calls as she walks forward and dumps the bag on the closest table. "You okay?"

Not receiving a reply, she drops the hotel keys next to the food and walks to the bedroom door. "Nate?"

It's unsurprising he hasn't replied, given his attempted level of dignity. Elena stares at her friend.

Nate's managed to fall to the floor somewhere in the two feet between his bed and the wall-side desk. He makes a face, probably more aimed at Elena finding him at a weak moment, and starts to get up, but clutches the wall as he rises.

Seeing him leaning on the wall, Elena quickly steps forward to offer her support. That is, if Nate would count her pushing him back onto his bed before his ass ends up on the floor again. Which he doesn't, and she gets a scowl to show for it.

Elena raises an eyebrow. "so, mythical treasure hunter, survivor and explorer... how'd you end up on the floor?" she asks, narrowing her eyes. In fact, she's pretty sure she knows why, but wants Nate to clarify it so he can stand corrected.

He just shrugs, already returning to work. "ah, you know. bit dizzy. Fine now." He grins up at her briefly to prove his unbelievable point, which doesn't help, because his face is pale and eyes show days-long tiredness.

She regards him for a minute before deciding. "stay here," she calls over her shoulder as she walks out of the room and to her mobile on the table.

Dialing the number she knows quite well by now – two months with said person's most important thing in life generally resulted in that – she puts the phone to her ear and waits.

"Hey. What's up, kids?"

Elena rolls her eyes, but smiles. "well, nice to talk to you too, Sully," she replies. He chuckles on the other end of the line.

"Well, this ain't just a courtesy call. I'm only halfway across town, you could'a come talk in person," he points out. Elena sighs.

"Yeah, uh, about that. I need you to come back."

She can almost imagine his raising his eyebrows as he thinks the implications to this through: they're in trouble, or hurt, or need to get the hell out of dodge, fast. So before he can pose any questions, she adds "we're fine, there's just something I need you to sort out."

There's a second of silence, and Elena can imagine Sully shrugging to himself. "okay, sure. Mind fillin' me in before I walk like ten minutes?"

"you know how you said Nate would love this job?" she starts, listening to his cautious reply of "uh-huh..."

"well, he does. And loves it enough to barely eat or anything for three days, and won't listen to me, and I came back just now to find he almost passed out from standing up," she finishes, and blows out a breath. It's a relief to let out how concerned she is getting about him, to someone who understands.

Sully hums thoughtfully. "so, you want me to come sort him out?" he clarifies.

Elena lets out a relieved sigh. "please," she says gratefully. Sully chuckles.

"On my way, kids."

Smiling to herself, Elena ends the call and puts down the phone, going over to the take-out bag to sort it out.

Barely quarter of an hour later, there's a knock at the door. Elena pauses in making coffee and goes to answer it.

"Where's the kid?" Sully asks, after a brief greeting hug. She gestures to the bedroom door, and he nods before heading that way with purpose.

She watches and grins. Nate's not going to have a look in on how he looks after himself now his family is involved.


End file.
